


Quiet Times

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #6 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Times

  
****  


**Quiet Times**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen.

 **Words:** 237

**Prompt #6 Photo (Couple lying in bed cuddling)**

“When are you going to tell me what is bothering you?” Gwen asked as they lay on the bed one afternoon.

“It’s nothing. Well it is something but I feel silly about it.” Arthur said.

“Just tell me. I promise not to laugh.” Gwen said.

“My mother’s birthday is coming and every year I feel like I should get her something even though she’s dead.” Arthur told her.

“Buy her some flowers.” Gwen said.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what she liked. I don’t know anything about her other than her name.” Arthur said. “That always felt weird.”

“Ask Gaius. He knew her.” Gwen said. “I barely remember my mother. All I remember is how it felt when she loved me.”

“I didn’t even get that.” Arthur said. “I wonder if she even saw me.”

“Go see Gaius.” Gwen said.

“I will. But for now I want to feel your love.” Arthur said as he pulled her close to him. “Promise me that after the baby is born, we will still do this.”

“I promise.” Gwen said as she snuggled closer to him.

“Guinevere, don’t leave me.” Arthur said sadly. “I don’t want to be without you.”

“Medicine has come a long way from when you were born. I will be safer than your mother.” Gwen said. “They have even found a treatment for the cancer that took Mum.”

Arthur kissed her forehead. “Good to know.”      


End file.
